The invention relates to an apparatus to support a tubular member such as pipes, in particular, in the field of oil and gas production.
In the drilling industry, it is the usual practice to hoist various types of pipes, such as drill systems and production tubing, with various elevators of different capacities. The internal diameters and configurations of the elevators are specifically dressed for precise interfitting relation with the tool joints of the pipes to be handled.
An elevator enabling the supporting of pipes having different outer diameters is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,940 A. The apparatus has a carrying structure defining a central opening for receiving a pipe. In order to hold the pipe, movable clamp elements are provided. The clamp elements are moved by vertical cylinder-piston arrangements that are positioned in the carrying structure and that are acting on the clamp elements by horizontal orientated levers.
In CN 203 382 753 a further apparatus for supporting tubular members is shown. Its clamp elements are also moved by vertical cylinder-piston arrangements positioned in the body acting on the clamp elements by horizontal levers. The clamping elements have a wedge-like shape and moved along a carrying structure surface that is inclined to the vertical axis.
In U.S. Pat. No. 7,762,343 B2 a further apparatus to support tubular members is shown having clamp elements. The clamp elements are moved by vertical cylinder-piston arrangements positioned in a carrying structure that act on the clamp elements by horizontal levers.
In U.S. Pat. No. 8,720,589 B2 an apparatus for holding pipes via positive form fit is shown. Pilotable retainers of a carrying structure for holding a pipe are actuated by cylinder-piston arrangements which are positioned in the carrying structure and acting on the clamp elements by horizontal levers.